Alphabet Challenge: A is for ACHILLES
by toobeauty
Summary: This is an Alphabetic Challenge about Alexander and Hephaestion at LJ, it is open to anyone who is willing to write.email me if you have any doubts
1. A is for Achilles

TITLE: ACHILLES'S ADVICES.

AUTHOR: Too_beauty.

PAIRING: Alexander & Hephaestion, Achilles and Patroclus (implied), Ptolemy.

RATING: PG.

DISCLAMER: I don't know the people involved, they belong to History and to themselves but I wouldn't mind sharing my life with Phai *sighs*

WARNING: None, just m/m kissing.

NO BETA so all mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love!

The young Macedonian King was sitting on a high rock facing a river in Phtia, homeland of his hero and ancestor Achilles; the blonde warrior, leader of the Myrmidons, who sailed to Troy to fight against Sparta. Achilles went there because he wanted his name to be remembered forever. But things turned out a bit different: his beloved Patroclus – wearing his armor- was killed by Hector, prince of Troy. With his heart broken in a thousand pieces, Achilles fought and killed Hector. But in his grieve, he became reckless and so Achilles was killed by the treacherous arrow of Paris, shot to his heel, the only weak spot in his invulnerable body.

But as nothing bad lasts forever, Achilles followed his lover soon down to the House of Death and since then, they had lived together, and looking after two boys – who were born in 356BC with some months difference between them – by direct request of Zeus and Aphrodite.

Alexander was alone in this trip, for the first time since he had memory, he didn't travel with Hephaestion, and the blue eyed- General hadn't asked to go either.

They were getting apart, Hephaestion was stepping aside, royalty was meddling between them as well as women, eunuchs and other lovers and Alexander hadn't been able to see the truth until it was late and he was unable to find a solution.

But why was Alexander at Phtia? Because Achilles had appeared in his dreams asking him to go there.

Alexander chose some of his bodyguards but Hephaestion wasn't among them. The First Companion felt how the rift between them grew deeper but decided that he wouldn't feel abandoned; he had lived a wonderful relationship with Alexander, longer that anybody had expected, and even though they were bonded and wearing matching lockets, Hephaestion realized that their time together was over. He took his locket off and kissed it lovingly before leaving it on Alexander's bedside table.

The Macedonian king left at dawn with his four bodyguards and both, Alexander and Bucephalus, were followed till they disappeared in the distance by two cerulean eyes filled with pain.

The group arrived when the sun was setting in the horizon; they put up the tents and ate their dinner. Alexander was extremely quiet and nobody dared to ask why Hephaestion wasn't with them.

Alexander was the first to retire to his camp bed and he realized that he really missed his lover, his soul mate, his better half, but he also knew that he had been under so much pressure and he had neglected him.

Achilles came again to him in his dreams and asked him to get up and go to the bank of a river which was across the woods. While he was walking, Alexander could admire the different plants and night animals he came across and he wished one more time that his love were with him.

He reached the river and sat on a high rock and contemplated the crystalline water, the stars shinning up in the sky and the full moon. In that moment, he remembered a very special occasion when he had told Hephaestion that he was the moon to his sun and his heart skipped a beat at that memory, it was the night they bonded to each other and exchanged their lockets and vows of eternal love. His chin was nearly touching his chest because he couldn't tolerate the grief in his heart when he suddenly felt a warm arm across his shoulders; he lifted his face and saw Achilles comforting him, in silence, waiting for Alexander to get out of this shock.

"Achilles, is that you?" asked an astonished Alexander.

"Yes, great King, it is me and I have to say that you are not looking very well" Achilles said laughing.

"But is this possible? How can you be here? How am I able to touch you?" a shaken Alexander asked.

"Calm down, my boy, yes, it is possible; I am here because Father Zeus is worried about you; he gave me this body to come and see you."

"Why is he worried about me? Am I ill? Will I die soon?"

"No, Alexander, any of those options, but he is worried because you are loosing yourself, your real essence, that thing that makes you what you are!"

"It is true, I haven't been myself since we got to Babylon, but I don't know what to do"

"Look inside your heart and discover which is the leading force in your life"

"It is easy, it is Niké and Tyké that favours the bold. "

"So you really have changed Alexander and that brings sorrow to my heart. Thanks Patroclus is not here with me because he would feel betrayed."

"I don't understand, how did I disappoint you?"

"Because by this time, you should have realized that the leading force in you comes, not from a thing but from a person."

"Speak clearer, my hero; I am still in the dark."

"I repeat my advice: look inside your heart, Alexander, inside your heart" and seeing that Achilles disappeared.

Alexander went back to his tent, feeling more anxious than before but his mind was so clouded that he couldn't see the truth. Eros painted the sky with her rosy fingers, bringing the morning with her and Helios went out to lighten the sky.

Ptolemy couldn't see his King so depressed and this morning he was looking even worse than the night before. Perdicas was drinking some water from the water skin and said that Alexander looked like a sick teenager who has lost his lover. Ptolemy raised his head and kissed Perdicas on his forehead because with his joke he might have discovered what the problem was.

The older General opened the flaps to the king's tent and discovered Alexander with his head between his hands and sobbing against his locket. He ran and knelt beside his friend and embraced him as if he was a little child.

"Something is wrong with me, Ptolemy and I don't know how to fix it "

"What's the problem, Alexander? Why are you so sad?"

"I feel that I have lost something precious and I don't know how to get it back"

"Why do you say that?" the general asked.

"Achilles visited me yesterday night and he told me to look inside my heart and find which my leading force was. I told him that they were glory and fortune and he got really sad because he said I had changed a lot"

"I have to agree with him, Alexander. You are not that superficial; I thought that your leading force was love."

"Love? But what has love given me? Sorrow, pain, hate …."

"Don't say that my friend, your answer saddens me and I really think that your thoughts are not clear, in fact, you have lost the thing that anchors you to life; all that gold, all those lovers and eunuchs, all that glow have finally caught you in its net and you have really lost what used to make you be simply Alexander"

"What is that, my friend? tell me " Alexander pleaded.

"It is more a who than a what, Alexander, and the truth is in your hands." and saying that he left the king alone.

Alexander looked at his hands and he realized that all the time he had been caressing his locket, which has an auburn lock and his Phai´s vows and in that moment, as if striken by the almighty Zeus himself, he realized that his Phai was his leading force, that it was Phai the only one who could put him together, that it was his Phai´s absence that made him lose his north.

Going back to the river, he found Achilles waiting for him; he embraced his hero and told him about his discovery. The warrior nodded and gave him a gift and his second advice:

"Go back to him, conquer him again and give him the peace of mind he needs to continue living"

"Why do you say that?" a worried Alexander asked.

"As I was sent to look after you, Patroclus did the same for your beloved and he told me that he is suffering so much that he is loosing his strength to go on living. As soon as you arrive, give him this and place your locket on his chest again. "

"My locket is here, I have never taken it off" Alexander explained.

"That is Hephaestion's locket, yours is lying on your table because he thought you didn't love him anymore and he did the ultimate sacrifice for you; but he is not well, so hurry up and reassure him with your love."

Alexander thanked Achilles and went back to the camp; he told Ptolemy that he was going back to the palace because he needed to see Hephaestion, and he rode on Bucephalus as quick as the wind.

On arriving to the palace, he saw some sad faces in the rest of the Companions and his heart sank inside his chest. Phillip, his personal doctor, was coming out of Hephaestion's chamber and his face was dark and sad too.

"Phillip, what is the reason for that sad face?" the king asked.

"Oh Sire, thanks the gods you are back! It is General Hephaestion, he is sick and he doesn't want to take his medicines, he said he has nothing to live for"

"Leave it to me, my good doctor but stay near because I may need you later" and saying that he went to his chamber, took the locket from the table and headed to his beloved's room.

-"I told you stay away, Phillip" an angry Hephaestion shouted. "Why don't you leave me alone?"

Hephaestion had his back towards the door so he couldn't see who had entered his room. After some minutes, he felt a weight near his body on the bed and two strong arms hugged him from behind.

"Because I need you by my side to go on living, to be Alexander again and not the selfish and greedy man I became"

Hephaestion tensed his body and remained quiet, he didn't know what to say but his heart quickened his heartbeat and he felt as his soul was coming back inside his body.

"I am sorry, Phai, I never meant to hurt you; I don't deserve your forgiveness but I will be here by your side forever if you decide to take me back" and saying that Alexander started to rise from the bed but was stopped by a hand wrapped to his wrist.

"It is me who should ask for your forgiveness, it is me the one who made you worried and supposed that we would stay together forever" Hephaestion whispered and lifted his head to look at Alexander into his eyes.

Alexander was so shocked to see so much love and so much pain in those eyes he had learnt to adore many years ago that he could only go back to sit on the bed and hugged him, caressing his head against his strong chest.

"No, my love, it is me the one who lost his way, the one who lost his north, but I am here again, with my heart in my hands to offer it to you again and to beg you to help me to be the man that you deserve."

Hephaestion took his King's face between his hands and kissed his lips with so much passion that Alexander could feel how happiness and joy nestle again inside it. He returned the kiss with all the love he had and placed his locket around his beloved's neck.

"Patroclus sent you this" Alexander told him, giving him a little piece of cloth. When Hephaestion opened it, he discovered a small quince, symbol of love.

"What strange present has he given you!"

" The quince is the symbol of love, the outside skin is hard like the muscles that protect our heart, the fruit itself is a bit bitter at the beginning but it gets sweeter when you are reaching its core, that symbolizes how love grows and gets sweeter when you can reach your beloved´s heart " Hephaestion explained with tears in his eyes. " Alexander, would you share this quince with me?"

"Of course, my love, but on one condition : promise me that you will share your life with me "

The two lovers spent their night together, sleeping in each other's arms and knowing that from the Olympus two heroes and two gods were looking after their lives and their love, because it was love the force that had saved them.

Author´s note: Niké is the goddess of Victory while Tyke is the goddess of Fortune.


	2. B is for Bonding

TITLE: B for BONDING.

AUTHOR: Too_beauty.

PAIRING: Alexander & Hephaestion.

RATING: PG.

DISCLAMER: I don't know the people involved, they belong to History and to themselves but I wouldn't mind sharing my life with Phai *sighs*

WARNING: None, just m/m relationship.

NO BETA so all mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love!

The ceremony was already planned; in fact Alexander had planned it in his head so many times that he was sure of its outcome, he did the same with his Cavalry exercises, he had planned and looked for all the cons and pros and he had found it flawless.

He took into consideration many things: the location, the clothes, the time of the year and the people invited.

As he was lying on his back, eyes closed, Alexander started to double check all the things he had done.

Location: he had considered many places, Pella would be the perfect city because even though it wasn't so luxurious, it was the most beautiful city of the kingdom, it was big enough to lodge all the guests and ambassadors who were going to be invited and the city had the importance that the marriage of the King of Macedon deserved. Location checked so Alexander's mind moved to the next topic.

Clothes: He had chosen the richest silk garments the world had ever seen, with gold threads and jewels attached to them. The consort's clothes were spectacular and matched the King's. Two new crowns had been forged to celebrate such an important event and other pieces of jewelry were in their final stage of handcraft. Clothes checked so he passed on to the other theme.

Time of the year: Spring was the best option, the weather was warm, there were birds everywhere and flowers blooming, filling the gardens of the palace with their smell. It would be a day marriage but the celebration party would be held in the evening when the temperature got better. A part from that, spring was a significant season for both of them, having lived tender moments in previous spring times. So season checked and the last but not least topic was the guests.

Guests: everybody would be invited, it was an important event so everyone would be there to celebrate, enjoy and congratulate the Royal couple. Guests would be arriving from every region of the kingdom, bringing wealthy presents to show their loyalty.

Alexander was really exhausted, taking care of all the wedding details was a feat to rival any of Hercules's tasks, but he was happy that he could do it.

Alexander felt his cot bed deepen and a big internal smile appeared on his face, he didn't open his eyes but the sandal perfume announced the arrival of his lover who came to share the night with him. Alexander pretended to be asleep so Hephaestion kissed his lips softly because he didn't want to wake him up. Hephaestion knew how hard Alexander had been working for the wedding and he hadn't let Hephaestion help him with his tasks.

The blue eyed soldier stripped naked and laid next to his lover, propped on an elbow, a hand holding his head while he looked Alexander sleep, a thing he had been doing for the last eight years and he knew he would never get tired of doing.

Hephaestion couldn't resist the temptation of outlining Alexander's profile with the tip of his index finger and lingered for a long moment on his lover's lips, which he loved kissing a lot.

Before Morpheus took him in his arms, Hephaestion set a butterfly kiss on Alexander's lips but, to his surprise, he was flipped over and set on his back by a smiling Alexander. The kiss deepened and two pairs of hungry hands started their eternal journey all over the other's body.

Feeling tired after a long but slow lovemaking, both lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.

Eos found them sharing the morning and Hephaestion asked Alexander as soon as the golden youth opened his eyes:

"Are you nervous?"

"Of course, Phai! This is an important event for our kingdom. What about you?"

"Me too" answered Hephaestion blushing.

Alexander kissed him with all the love and passion his body was capable of feeling and after hugging each

other, they went different ways to get themselves ready.

Everything was perfect and the planning was carried out successfully. And there he was, the proud groom ready for his wedding ceremony. Alexander was standing next to his father while Hephaestion was standing next to Olympia. The celebration was over, the newly wed kissed and in that moment, a roar from the entire Macedonian Army could be listened and following Parmenion's loud voice, they choired "Happiness and long life to Phillip and Olympia".

Alexander was walking among the guests, seeing that everybody had their cups and stomachs filled with good red Macedonian wine and all the specialties he had ordered the cooks prepared. He talked to every important person in the Throne Room and listened to the most amazing stories about his father and mother. While he was walking around, he felt a warm sensation inside his heart, when he turned round, he discovered his faithful Patroclus looking at him from the furthest corner of the room, and his heart skipped a beat.

Olympia saw the exchange of looks between his son and his lover and for the first time in her life she was happy and she would help them to live that happiness because she realized they were meant to be together.

Alexander was walking towards Hephaestion when his father took him by his arm and made him face him. In front of the hundreds of guests, King Phillip praised his son for the marvelous planning of the wedding and appointed him as the only heir to the throne. Alexander couldn't believe his good luck and embraced and thanked his father with love. In the meantime, Olympia had got closer to Hephaestion and taken him by his arm, asking the young soldier to accompany her. The couple got to the place where Alexander and Phillip were standing and Olympia took his son's hand and placed it on Hephaestion's, holding them between her own hands.

"Love is a gift from the gods and any human being should deny it. I hope that you two, my dearest sons, can live your love in peace. Don't make love wait and follow our steps soon".

After saying that, she kissed both youths on their cheeks and embraced her husband who looked at her lovingly.

The night turned into dawn and two young men were walking in the woods, holding hands, wearing white chitons, leather sandals and cloaks, one deep red for the blonde man and one dark blue for the brunette. They reached a small altar; in it there were two small statues representing one Aphrodite and one Peitho. The two men looked at each other's eyes and said their prays for both goddess, offered some spices as a sacrifice and exchanged their bonding vows.

"Me, Alexander, son of King Phillip of Macedon and only heir to the throne, offer you Hephaestion my heart and my soul, I promise to be forever with you, in good and bad times, in times of peace or war, in health and illness till father Zeus calls me to cross the Styx"

"Me, Hephaestion, son of Amyntor and Alexander's first companion, offer you Alexander my love and my loyalty, I promise to follow you till the end of the earth and further beyond, I will be yours till you decide or till Atropos cut the thread of my life"

"We will be forever together, Phai, because the gods have made this bonding in heaven"

"I hope your mother doesn't think our bonding was too quick" answered Hephaestion laughing because he wanted to enlighten the moment.

"So, husband, if our sacrifices are over and our vows exchanged, may I suggest we take this celebration to my chamber, excuse me, to "our "chamber because I am in real need to consummate this bonding" Alexander said with a broad smile in his face.

"That's fine, my husband, I cannot think any better option to end this festive day"

Two young men made their way back to their chamber, knowing that their bonding would be only for themselves but being certain that their union was being blessed from the Olympo.

Author's note: extract taken from Wikipedia: In Greek mythology, **Peitho** is the goddess who personifies persuasion and seduction. Peitho, in her role as an attendant or companion of Aphrodite, was intimately connected to the goddess of love and beauty. The connection is even deeper in the context of Ancient Greek marriage because a suitor had to negotiate with the father of a young woman for her hand in marriage and offer a bridal price in return for her. The most desirable women drew many prospective suitors, and persuasive skill often determined their success. Aphrodite and Peitho were sometimes conflated to a certain extent, with the name Peitho appearing in conjunction with, or as an epithet of, Aphrodite's name. This helps to demonstrate how the relationship between persuasion and love (or desire) was important in Greek culture.


	3. C is for Chiliarch

TITLE: C for CHLIARCH.

AUTHOR: Too_beauty.

PAIRING: Alexander & Hephaestion; Ptolemy, Phainder

RATING: PG.

DISCLAMER: I don't know the people involved, they belong to History and to themselves but I wouldn't mind sharing my life with Phai *sighs* Phainder belongs to my imagination.

WARNING: None, just m/m relationship / implied mpreg.

NO BETA so all mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love!

"So Papa, what is a chiliarch?" The little boy asked him.

"Tough question, son. Let see if I can explain it to you in a simple way. Etymologically it means …."

"Greek, Papa, Greek" the little boy interrupted his father.

"That's fine, it means commander of a thousand but since the King decided to award this rank, the chiliarch has hold duties both martial and civil, a very important position, by the way" the man explained to the child. "Why do you want to know this, son?"

"Because he told me that it is the most important position below the King himself and that only honourable men can be appointed to that position."

"Ah! You have been talking to the King, again" the man sighed.

"Is that wrong, Papa?" the little boy asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"No, my son, it is fine" the man soothed him and raffled his son's blonde and wavy hair.

"I like talking with him, he always has good stories to tell and he speaks with pretty words"

"Pretty words? What does it mean?"

"He speaks simply, like you, so I can understand what he tells me. He told me that words are even stronger than the finest weapons" the boy said seriously.

"Why did he say that?" The father asked curiously, taking a seat next to his son in their garden.

The boy didn't look at him because he was trying to remember how the conversation had begun. Phainder lifted his gaze and his father found himself drowned into his son's blue eyes, match to his, but free of problems.

"I remember, Papa, he told me that he should have listened to his soul mate's words more frequently and he could have avoided many problems, especially wars or futile campaigns."

A chill ran along the man's body and with fear in his voice he asked his five year-old son:

- "And who is the King's soul mate?"

- "I asked him but he told me that his name was for his ears only, because pronouncing him aloud still causes him a deep pain; but he also told me that he was the most extraordinary man in the world, rival to any god. He added that he was his first and only Chiliarch and that he doesn't want to have another."

- "Is this man dead?" the father asked.

- "Yes, but not physically; the King told me that this man got extremely ill six years ago and he was on the verge to die while they were in Ecbatana, but as he was planning the conquest of Arabia, he had to leave him behind."

- "And what happened to this man?" the father asked with teary eyes.

- "Are you fine, Papa? Your eyes are reddish" the worried boy asked.

- "Yes, son, I have been writing a lot; they are a bit tired, but please, go on with your story."

- "The man had a miraculous recovery and started his own family. Her left the King's side because that was what was killing him, and when the King returned two months ago, after being away on campaign for almost six years, he knew about this but he didn't look for him"

- "Why not? Did he tell you?"

- "Yes, he told me that he had lost the right to love this man because of his mean attitude to him, and apart from that, the King knew about his Chiliarch's family so he didn't want to give him any problems."

- "Ah! That is his reason" the man whispered. "Have you told the King who you are?"

- "No Papa, you told me not to tell anybody at the Palace. Can I ask why?"

- "It is difficult to explain but it can turn a bit dangerous if they discover who you are or who I am."

- "But you are a teacher, father, is that dangerous? The little boy sighed and added "That's fine, papa, you don't have to explain me" "Is Uncle Ptolemy coming?"

- "Yes, he is coming with Thais and Helena to visit us; so get a bath, change your chiton and prepare for them. I will finish with my school reports."

Later that evening, Ptolemy arrived and looking at his friend, he could say that there was a problem.

"Phai, what's the problem?"

"He's back."

"You knew that he'd come back looking for you."

"THEY have met."

"How? Does he know?"

"No, Ptolemy but it'll not take him long to discover the truth He told Phainder that he didn't look for me because I had a family now.

"Well, so everything will be fine."

"How is he, Ptolemy?" he asked with concern.

"He is old, tired and sad."

"Tired, I understand, but old? He is my age, even eight months younger." Hephaestion said.

"Yes, but Aphrodite has been generous with you, you are nearly 40 and still handsome but Alexander's hair turned completely white, his eyes are not longer bright but cloudy and lost and even his stance when he gets his sword is careless. This campaign had taken too much from him and his last two wounds were serious and are giving him a lot of trouble …" he was interrupted in the middle of the sentence.

"Two serious wounds?! Perdicas didn't tell me he had new ones when he …."

"No, I told him not to tell you, you get too excited, like now, and in this moment you cannot do anything for him."

"I know, I know, his pretty boy is still looking after him" he said with sarcasm in his voice.

"No, you are wrong; Alexander left Bagoas in a harem in Arabia and asked him not to follow him anymore."

Hephaestion looked at Ptolemy really in shock and wondered why Alexander had done that to his eunuch, but he didn't dare to ask about it.

"If you are wondering why, he told me he was going to make you up for all those years of infidelity."

"Did he know I had survived?"

"Yes, but only that. He was feeling so guilty that he only thanked the gods when he got the message of your miraculous recovery but he also assumed he had not longer the right to claim you as his lover and chiliarch after abandoning you to your own fate. He discovered about Phainder when we came back and up to now he had assumed he is Drypetis's son; he doesn't know you have sent her back to her family."

"It was the best, she was suffering here, I'd never be a good husband for her, and it would have been more than difficult to explain about …"

"I know and it is true" interrupted Ptolemy "but you must move on and get someone"

"I don't need anybody, I have my son and my students and my friends, of course" he answered smiling at the elder general.

"Yes, your school is doing well, we have had news that some of your best students are heading to Athens for further studies "

"Yes, we received some money from a rich merchant and so I can do more things. This donation was a god's gift." Hephaestion told him happily.

"Yes, a merchant, indeed" Ptolemy said giggling.

"Don't tell me it was him" he asked with surprise in his cerulean eyes, and Ptolemy just nodded.

Some days later, Phainder was again wandering in the Royal Gardens when he saw a man curled up under an old apple tree, the man was weeping and hugging his knees against his chest. He approached the man and kneeling next to him, asked:

"Excuse me, are you hurt? May I help you?"

The King lifted his blood-shoot eyes and whispered:

"Oh! there you are my little Phai, come, sit with me" he pleaded-

"Yes, my King, but why are you weeping, Sire?" he asked with concern in his little voice.

"I am lost, sad and lonely, my dear friend"

"But you are Alexander, the great King of all the known world and …"

"But I'd give up to the last piece of my vast empire to have my beloved back."

"Talk to him, my King, if he is the good person you say he is, he maybe still keeps his feelings for you and makes things better."

"My little sunshine, he has a wife and a son, he has moved on; he is doing well without me but … well no more tears, are you ready for another story?" he asked the little boy who was staring at him with love in his eyes.

"If you are ready Sire, I'd love too."

"You know, it is funny but your eyes remind me of his; my Chiliarch has the most amazing sky-blue eyes I've ever seen, I used to look at them and get lost, take strength and find peace. How old are you sunshine? "

"I am nearly six, Sire. May I ask you why you call me sunshine?" the little boy was quite intrigued.

"Because it is what you are too me; every day I meet you, my day turns brighter; I feel so comfortable with you, as if I had the possibility of having my Phai again but doing things well this time. I used to call him my moon, always there in the sky, always looking after me when the night and its nightmares clouded my mind, always a faithful companion and you, my little friend, are the sunshine because your company keeps me warm during the day and it seems to me that you are a part of me … well, no more babbling, let's begin with your story: I was eight years old when I met my beloved and …. " and the king was lost again in his memories and the little boy looked at him with admiration and love in his blue eyes.

It was late when, both the King and the boy realized that the sun had set down.

"Oh, it is late, Sire, my Papa will be worried, I must go now."

"What about your mother? Won´t she be worried too?" the king asked with curiosity.

"I have never met her, Sire, my father brought me up alone" the boy said with proud in his voice.

"Sorry, my little friend. Let me call some guards to take you home. No, wait, I'll take you myself on Thunder, my faithful Bucephalus can't take two people on him anymore."

King and boy rode on Thunder to a small village, ten stadia from the Palace. Both of them fitted together on the war stallion as if they were only one rider, that made the king reminder him of his long rides with Hephaestion on Bucephalus when they were just two kids, back in Pella, where his love had begun.

They were very near the boy's house when another rider was going the opposite way. When they were about to cross, Phainder shouted "Papa" and Alexander brought Thunder to a halt. The rider approached and both men froze in the spot. They couldn't believe their eyes. Phainder looked from one man to the other, staring at each other, trying to guess what was going on.

Hephaestion broke the silence:

"Joy to you, Alexander" the former general greeted his King who was still looking at him in shock. The king couldn't reply, he had his Phai in front of him, he had his son between his arms and he was looking even more handsome than he remembered, if that was possible.

"My King, are you feeling unwell? Why don't you greet my father?" he asked with innocence in his voice.

"I'm fine, sunshine, don't worry. Joy to you, Phai" the king greeted him, looking into those two pools of heaven. "So this little man is yours"

Hephaestion just nodded; his voice had gone and his eyes were filling with tears.

"Do you know my Papa, Sire?" Phainder turned round in the King's arms and looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I do, he is MY Chiliarch" he whispered but Hephaestion was able to listen to him.

"I was your Chiliarch, my king, now I am a school teacher".

"But if my papa was you Chiliarch so he was your …" the king interrupted the boy's words by placing a finger over his lips, "Yes, my son, you are right but I don't think your father wants to be reminded of that." Alexander said with pain in his voice.

Hephaestion felt his heart skip a beat when Alexander called Phainder "my son", he swallowed repeatedly and talked to his son:

"Are you ready to come back home, young man? Your bed time has already passed long ago."

"Yes, papa. See you my king" the boy kissed the man on his cheek and went back to his father's arms.

The king caressed his cheek, smiled at the boy and said: "See you soon, my son" and looking at Hephaestion, he nodded and … left.

**Author's note : ****Chiliarch** (Greek: χιλίαρχος, meaning "commander of a thousand"), in the Greek army of the Hellenistic period, was a commander of a 1,000 men unit, roughly equivalant to a modern battalion. The office was an adaptation by Alexander the Great of the Persian Achaemenid empire's _hazarapatish_. A chiliarch held duties both martial and civil. Alexander the Great first awarded this rank to Hephaestion Amyntoros, but after Hephaestion's death it was awarded to Perdiccas. The rank continued in use in later ages_._


	4. D is for Death

Title: D is for DEATH.

Author: too_beauty

Feedback: yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

Pairing: Alexander & Hephaestion.

Rating: PG

Category: Historical AU

Disclaimer: I don't know the people involved; A&H belonged to themselves and to History, if not Phai would be among us under my "protection"

No beta, so all mistakes are mine.

It was a summer day, there weren't clouds in the sky and the god sun was shinning in its full force. Two young men were lying naked near the river; their skin was wet and shinny. The golden man was lying on his back with one arm behind his head and his right leg bent; the brunette man was on his stomach, propped on one elbow and resting his head in his right hand while he drew letters on the golden man's chest, whose left hand was raking the auburn tresses of his lover.

The golden man looked at the man next to him and whispered:

"Me too"

"What?" the other man asked confused.

"Oh, by Zeus, where was your mind, my beloved?"

The brunette looked at him and blushed.

"After ten years you keep blushing every time you told me "I love you" " the golden one whispered.

"I didn't tell you that" he said blushing again.

"No, you've just written on my skin, but you know it isn't necessary."

"Why not?" he asked curiously.

"Because it is engraved on my heart, Phai" he said looked directly into his eyes.

The brunette man blushed again and the golden one laughed loudly and his laugh filled the air with happiness.

The golden man closed his eyes; he dozed for a while under the warming sun and his lover's caresses along his chest and lower stomach.

"I can hear you thinking, Alex, what's disturbing you?"

"Ummm … nothing …" he whispered.

"Nothing is always something with you, Alex" Phai told him.

"Thinking about my phobos …." He whispered again.

"I can't believe you, the almighty Alexander, King of Persia and the known world, has fears" Hephaestion said laughing.

"Don't laugh at me, Phai, you know that I am just your Alexander and that I'd give my whole empire for more moments like these." Alexander sighed loudly.

"Don't lie, Alexander, you love being a King and you enjoy your life just like it is"

"But I still have my fears"

"What are you afraid of, my Xander?" he asked caressing the syllables of his lover's nickname.

"I am afraid of my blood"

"Of your blood? I don't understand that, care to explain me?" Hephaestion didn't want to push the confession but he knew that something important was worrying his lover.

"Firstly, my father's blood; I don't want to turn out to be such a careless man, addicted to his wine or to sex, afraid of his clouded reasoning and stubbornness that only brought him his death"

Hephaestion changed his position and lying on his right side, he looked at Alex into his eyes and answered after some minutes of silence:

"Even though you are quite similar to your father, you won't make the same mistakes because you have the advantage to know where they could take you."

"That's fine, you've got a good point there, but I also fear my mother's blood, so dark, so evil, so full of venom; all her life is surrounded by lies and mischief, she doesn't know what pure love, as the one we feel for each other, is , she has never had anyone like you by her side to show her what is to be really in love." Alexander said with a warm voice.

"And because you have me, loving you as anybody will ever do, you won't fall into those evil feelings and misunderstandings, because I will always be there to bring you back to the right path."

"As usual, you have the perfect answer to my doubts. But what about my brother? I don't want to end my life as him, stupid and rejected by everybody"

"But, my love, you know your poor brother was born with a weak mind and that is not your case, you were born strong and healthy if not you wouldn't have grown up into the fine man you are now"

"My Phai, when did you become so smart? When did you get your wisdom?"

"My Alexander, it is not intelligence, just common sense and pointing out the obvious things."

"What about my sister? Will I end up like her, marrying someone she doesn't love to keep appearances and loyalties for the kingdom? I can't think doing that, not even fore the sake of having an heir."

Hephaestion remained in silence, he looked into the summer sky and sighed.

"Phai, why aren't you answering me?" a nervous Alexander asked.

"Because that is one of my fears, Alexander, one day you will have to leave me and get married to have a legitimate heir for you vast empire, and this, what we have been sharing for so long, will disappear and I will step aside, and see you living your life without me."

"NO, Phai, I'd never do that to you, how can a man live with half of his soul? I won't be able to walk on earth without your steadfast presence; I will never give up our love, Phai, not matter what everybody thinks, I was born to be with you and you with me, never apart, never alone" the young king rolled over his left side and captured his general's lips in a deep and possessive kiss, he embraced his lover and set him on his body, resting Hephaestion's head over his heart as he caressed his nape and drew small circles on his back.

"But mostly, I fear Death, I am afraid that she can come for me before I achieve all the things I want, I 'd really hate leaving earth without accomplishing all our dreams, Phai"

"Only the gods have an answer for that, at least we can pray for having an honorable death in battle as the soldiers we are." Phai said with his face hidden in Alexander's neck.

"What's your greatest phobos, Phai?"

The brunette man looked at his lover into his eyes and without hesitation, he answered:

- "Seeing Death coming for you first" and he kissed him strongly to escape from the bad feeling.


	5. E is for Eyes

Title: E is for EYES.

Author: too_beauty

Feedback: yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

Pairing: Alexander & Hephaestion. Mostly Alexander's POV.

Rating: PG

Category: Historical AU.

Disclaimer: I don't know the people involved; A&H belonged to themselves and to History, if not Phai would be among us, living under my "protection".

No beta, so all mistakes are mine.

They can be big, small, rounded or almond-shaped; they can be brown, black, green or blue or they can be two jewels like Hephaestion's, indescribable, magic, deep; eyes to live and die for.

Cerulean eyes.

I first met his eyes when we were children of about eight years old. We had been wrestling and, of course, Hephaestion had won me again but I didn't care, he was my best friend and I knew that he was always pushing me to my limits to get the best of me.

On our way to the bath, a gust of wind lifted some dust and Hephaestion was blinded for a moment, he was about to touch his eyes with his knuckles when I avoided the movement.

"Don't do that Hephaestion, you can hurt your eyes with that dirt, let me help you" and saying that I cleaned my friend's face with my chiton. After a minute, I told him:

"Stay where you are and don't open your eyes, Hephaestion"

The taller boy could listen Alexander running off and coming back within seconds. He then felt a wet cloth; the prince of Macedon was cleaning his face as if he were a mere servant.

"Don't do that, Alexander, give me the cloth and I can clean myself".

"Why?" asked an astonished golden boy.

"Because you are the Prince!" the brunette boy said.

"No, I'm just Alexander for you, my friend." and I continued with my task, with very careful hands.

"Open your eyes slowly and tell me how you feel"

"Very well, Alexander; thanks."

"Hephaestion, your eyes are blue !"

"Yes, most of the men in my family have blue eyes " he explained.

"I have seen your father's and your brothers' and they are not like yours." I assured.

"Aren't they? I haven't realized that before" Hephaestion said humbly.

"No, they aren't. They have the colour of the summer sky; a wave of the Mediterranean Sea, an exotic jewel from the Far East."

The brunette boy blushed and elbowing me on the ribs, he sprinted to the bath laughing.

Dark sky-blue eyes.

Alexander didn't like to see that colour in his Phai's eyes; after some years together, he had learned to read the emotions showed by those eyes and the colour he has seen this morning in them was not a good thing. He had asked what the problem was but he had only got a stern look and the silent treatment.

"What have I done?" I asked myself. I started thinking about the things that we had done since the early morning but I couldn't find any problem.

I saw Hephaestion going to the wrestling arena and listened when he asked the toughest wrestler for a match. He ended up bruised, swollen, dirty and a lot calmer.

"What was that, Hephaestion?" I asked approaching my lover-to be. I had wanted to make that move for months but I couldn't find the best moment.

"Nothing" he answered while he cleaned the dust from his bare chest. His eyes were still dark but not as dark as before. He continued walking, not giving me more attention.

"Where are you going, Phai?" I asked with concern, pursuing my best friend along the corridor. Hephaestion turned round and shouted:

"Don't you ever dare to call me Phai again!!"

"Why? What have I done?" I asked with a tiny voice.

"What have you done? YOU have told Cleitus that WE are lovers. Are you mad?" he asked furiously.

I saw how my dreams come to pieces, my Phai didn't love me enough to become my beloved, in fact, he felt offended and embarrassed. His eyes were on mine and I could see how they changed their colour and turned dark and watery at the same time.

He brushed his hand over his eyes to cover his tears but I got there first and catching his fingers with mine, I told him:

"An eyelash is inside your eye, that's why it hurts, let me take it out for you"

He stood there, motionless while I approached my face to his to have a better view; I took the offending eyelash and asked him:

"Can I kiss it better?"

"I am not a woman or a child for that treatment" he replied angrily.

"No, you are neither of them, but you are the man I love since I have memory; you are the man who I need to have by my side to be a better man; you are the man whose eyes make me feel safe and hopeful because they always tell me the truth; you are the man who …" and my confession was interrupted by his warm lips on mine. When we got apart because we both needed some air, he told me :

"Sometimes, you talk too much, MY Alexander" and his eyes were cerulean again, shinny and full of life.

Violet-blue eyes.

Our lives changed very much since the moment we decided to become lovers, but contrary to what people thought, we took our time to consummate our love. I didn't want to hurt him or pushed him to take a decision, and Hephaestion was quite indecisive about that too, he knew it wouldn't be an easy way, he knew that he would have more foes than friends; that he had more to lose than me.

One particularly night, after being eating with the companions, we left the tent to walk around the camp. The sky night was lightened by thousands of stars, the moon was shinning in all its glory and we could listen to the silence.

We reached Hephaestion's tent and as many nights before, I left him alone there after kissing his lips briefly.

Some time later, I listened to my guards greeting someone and Hephaestion appeared opening one of the flaps of my royal tent. He looked at me and he said:

"There is no other place where I want to be. No matter how hard and painful life will be but it is the one I've chosen. I took the decision and I won't regret it. I love you, more than life itself because there is no life I would rather live than the one I have here with you." He whispered his last words but I was able to listen to them.

"Phai, look at me" I asked while getting closer.

And his eyes … this time were violet-blue, the colour of love with a tint of lust. We met half way and our bodies did all the talking that night; and that was the first of many nights we spent together, spoiling, caring and loving each other. It was the best decision of our lives and I enjoyed too much looking at those violet-blue eyes that showed me back all the love that my beloved felt for me.

Glassy blue eyes.

I saw this colour in his eyes just once and I swore to myself that the image would never leave my mind and memory. This look wasn't his, this colour wasn't either; these eyes were not my Phai's, they were somebody else's. I couldn't see myself into them; they didn't give me back the image I was looking for because they were the eyes of a dead man, because they were lifeless, they were empty. Those eyes haunted me from Ecbatana to Babylon during eight months.

But one day, my feverish eyes found their perfect match again; they were cerulean once more as the first time I realized about my love for him, they were comforting and warm, their look was clean and full of joy, they were inviting me to follow them and …. I did it because I had lived and died for my Phai's eyes.


	6. F is for Fury

Title: F is for FURY.

Author: too_beauty

Feedback: yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

Pairing: Alexander & Hephaestion.

Rating: PG

Category: Historical AU.

Disclaimer: I don't know the people involved; A&H belonged to themselves and to History, if not Phai would be among us, living under my "protection".

No beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Alexander went out of his royal tent near the bank of the river as soon as the messenger had announced the arrival of one part of his Army, but what it was more important was that among his men there was a brunette with blue eyes General that could take his breath away.

Everyone thought that their relationship would finish when Alexander got married to Roxane but it didn't; being now 35, they were still so much in love as when they started when they were 15. Alexander had been thinking about their incoming twentieth anniversary and he decided that he would do something special for his lover, very intimate and, if possible, away of curious eyes.

Alexander was standing outside his tent; Nearchos, his navy commander, was next to him and laughed loudly when he listened to Alexander whispering "ten months". He looked at his King's face and could see a man totally in love, his two coloured eyes were dancing with joy because they have distinguished his soul mate, wrapped up in a red cloak over a navy blue chiton, his auburn hair like flying in the air and his big and strong frame sitting in its full height on his precious mare.

"You are lucky, Alexander, to have such an amazing man by your side" said Nearchos.

"I know" the King said sighing at the approaching rider.

"He is not only a pretty face, he has proved several times his loyalty as well as his intelligence in very serious maters" the Cretan seaman added.

"Of course, I have never doubted about his skills".

As he was getting nearer, Hephaestion's features were more defined and Alexander could see those beautiful cerulean eyes he liked to get lost in.

"You were also lucky when your father decided that he should join the Cavalry and not my navy; if not, I'd have claimed him and gave him my full attention; I'd not have got distracted by wives and eunuchs." Nearchos said.

Alexander looked at him seriously and answered:

" I needed a heir, that's why I got married and Bagoas, well, he was a mistake" he replied.

"Yes, I understand the question with Roxane but the "mistake" is still around" Nearchos said with an angrier voice.

"Not anymore, he is now at the service of the queen and sleeping in the harem again." the King explained.

"Why did you do that?" the commander asked his friend.

"Because I recognized it was a mistake and from now on, I won't neglect my Phai any more".

The man of his desire was now at the entrance of the campsite and he, as well as the rest of his men, was greeted with shouts. Alexander could see that there were more followers at the back of the troops, children and women. Hephaestion stopped his march and let all the men enter the camp and then, to the king's dismay, a young and beautiful woman approached his General and gave him a lovely look and set a hand on his bare knee, Hephaestion looked at her and nodded with his secret smile, the one that only Alexander was allowed to see, especially because that tiny smile was reserved for their most intimate moments.

Alexander paled in seconds and Nearchos, who was still standing on his side, outstretched his hand to hold him. The King couldn't believe his eyes, his loyal and handsome Phai has taken a woman and to put the matter worse, he couldn't say a thing as he had a wife and another lover.

The general approached the King, dismounted and bowed slightly while greeting:

"Joy to you, my King" the blue eyed man said with loud voice.

"Joy to you, general Amyntor, hope your trip back was fine." The king replied seriously.

"Yes, it was, Thanks to Zeus, we are all safe but really tired, so if you may excuse me, I'd like to take a bath and some rest before I give you my report "

"Of course, general, take your time and send one of your pages whenever you are ready."

"Nearchos, glad to see that you are joining us, I really missed our conversations" and greeting the other man, he set his strong arm on the Cretan's shoulder and set off towards his tent, speaking in a very happy mood.

Alexander remained in his place for some minutes, trying to understand what had happened. He turned round and entered his tent. He went to the cabinet near his desk, poured some wine and sat on his bed, looking at the table which had been set for two, full of all Phai's favourite food and sweet treats.

On his way to the tent, the general's knees went weak but his friend Nearchos steadied him firmly as he had done before for his King.

When they entered the tent, the brunette man let himself fall on the couch.

-"Thanks, Nearchos, I'd not have been able to do it without your help, my friend."

- "There is something you must know, Hephaestion, he has left him"

- "Oh! But there will always be another one and I don't think I can tolerate anymore. I am still weak, my recovery is still very slow" and I don't have the strength to fight for him. I've already taken my decision and I don't want to suffer anymore, Nearchos, I can't." answered the general with tiredness.

- "But he has changed, my friend, you should have seen how his eyes lighten up when he saw you coming and how they darken when your woman touch you. I think he got the wrong impression"

- "It wasn't my intention, but maybe that will help to make our break-up easier" Hephaestion suggested.

- "Do you think so? Why after so many years have you taken this decision? This will break his heart, you know."

- "No, it won't, Nearchos, he is strong enough to get over me and he has others to comfort him."

- " It is not me who should ay this but he told me that …" but he was interrupted by Hephaestion

- "So say nothing!" he said with a grumpy voice. "I need to rest Nearchos, my body hurts but my head is really killing me"

- "Rest, my friend, we will meet each other at dinner time" and saying that he left the tent.

Hephaestion sat on his bed, took out his red cloak and put it inside his chest, he then unlaced his leather boots and moved his toes gently; the large and deep wound that was along his left thigh and stomach was still infected, it had the shape of a half moon and even though he had been taking care of it properly, it hadn't healed yet.

He lied down on his cot and a sweet smell invaded his nostrils, it was a scent of honey and mint, a combination tat Alexander used to wash his hair with, he began looking for the object that held the smell and he found a new chiton resting under his pillow, it should be one of Alexander's welcome presents. At the sight of this, his heart got heavy with sorrow and a pang of deep pain settled in it. He didn't want to take that decision but it was necessary. His firm resolution had nearly came into pieces when he saw Alexander so sad; in that moment he had only wanted to run towards him, hug and kiss him with all the love he had been nursing in his heart in the last ten months. He had missed him so much that he had even had nightmares.

Meanwhile, Alexander was still in his tent, his pages were a bit nervous because there was a mortal silence inside it. They could only listen to the King's pacing along the tent and his footsteps sounded heavier and heavier.

In a moment, a whisper started and the only distinguishable word was "Why?" "Why?" "Why?". The whisper became louder until it turned into a loud shout. Fury had taken control of the King and he was smashing things against the floor, being his first target a small bust of Hephaestion he had on his bedside table.

His eldest page Theo entered the inner chamber but he was sent out and banned to enter again. Theo ran out and entered Hephaestion's tent but the General was dead to the world, he really looked exhausted; so he went out to look for another Companion. Nearchos saw him running out of the general's tent and thought that something wrong had happened.

"Theo, slow down, what's the problem with Hephaestion?"

"Hephaestion is not the problem, it is the King, he is destroying the tent and he is yelling and calling names. I am really afraid, my lord."

"Don't worry, Theo, everything will be better in the morning, I hope so" Nearchos said.

Two hours later, the king stopped with his rant and stepped outside his tent and in that moment, he saw the same young woman going out of his Phai's tent, he also saw her stopping by the entrance and saying "Take care Tion, see you later."

"By Zeus's balls, he was tired to talk to me but he wasn't that tired to be onto her" Alexander murmured with an angry voice.

He felt his wrath rise in his body and decided that enough was enough and that if Hephaestion didn't want him in his life but he wanted her, that was what he would get but by Megaera, HE, the King of Persia and the known world, wouldn't make his life easy from now on.

Author's note: the Furies were three goddesses of vengeance: Tisiphone (avenger of murder), Megaera (the jealous) and Alecto (constant anger). Another name for them is the Erinyes.  
Without mercy, the Furies would punish all crime.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: from now on, every chapter of the alphabet Challenger will be posted as a separate story, as some of them may have a sequel or prequel. Thanks for reading and reviewing!!


End file.
